


Strays

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid AU [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dog Hybrid Park Jimin, Fluff, Hybrid Park Jimin, M/M, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: Yoongi finds a puppy hybrid on the streets. Jimin's scared of humans. What a mess





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> First story of the Hybrid!BTS Series, with my bias OTP Yoonmin~~

Yoongi’s face is pulled into a frown as the rain starts to fall, splashing at his neck and soaking his t-shirt. Of course it rains on the day he decided not to pick up a jacket! He finally lifts his head up to see where he actually is and he realises he’s just ended up in front of the coffee shop where he works. Yoongi hates going anywhere near it other than to get money. The streets are busy and all too familiar and maybe this is what he gets for deciding to go on a walk after his lecture.

Yoongi wishes things didn’t suck so bad. He hasn’t been in a good place since his boyfriend dumped him for some rich guy and left him. They’d been living together and Yoongi really thought they were going somewhere, but then he came home to a note on the kitchen table - _“Leaving you for someone with more money. Sorry. Rent is due 2 weeks and I’m not paying”_ \- and that was it. Yoongi’s still in university, and the pitiful wages of a coffee shop worker weren’t enough to cover the rent of the two-bedroom dream apartment they had shared. So Yoongi had to find somewhere new to live. It’s not a great place, but it’s something. A lonely something.

He’s really taken to long walks since then, finding solace in getting metaphorically lost in the winding streets of Seoul. He’s thinking about how he wishes he’d just gone straight home, until the thought is knocked straight out of his head.

A boy a little bit smaller than him knocks into him, falling to the floor and whimpering, pulling his large hood further over his head as he cradles a scraped knee. Yoongi huffs in annoyance, but crouches down anyway to check if he’s okay,

“Sorry, I didn’t see you. Are you alright?” He asks, putting a hand out to try and help the smaller boy up. He flinches away, nodding as he stands up, brushing himself off. Yoongi shakes his head slightly in wonder and retracts his hand. He’s about to say something when the boy hurries off, hands shoved into his pockets. It’s at that moment, as he’s walking off that Yoongi sees something under the hoodie. It looks like it could be a tail but there’s no way that’s possible. Hybrids aren’t allowed to just wander around without their owners like that. It’s too dangerous. Yoongi must be seeing things.

Either way, Yoongi can’t seem to get the thought of that boy/hybrid/whatever he was out of his head.

The next day, Yoongi had decided it was time he went to the music store he used to visit regularly. He had become quite close with some of the workers there, and he needed a new pair of headphones anyway so he couldn’t have put it off any longer. But now, as he looks into the store and sees his ex-boyfriend standing in there, with some older man’s arm around his waist, Yoongi decides he doesn’t need headphones after all. Oh well.

It had resulted in another walk, and Yoongi’s mind (still filled with thoughts of this nameless and faceless maybe-hybrid) led him to the same alley he had bumped into the smaller boy yesterday. He nearly laughs at himself for it, until a similar scene occurs. He’s just rounding a corner, when the same person crashes into his chest, falling on his butt again. Yoongi can hardly contain his smile and the situation and his luck, quicker to react this time,

“You really need to watch where you’re going,” Yoongi teases, kneeling down to peer at the person’s face. When he does, his breath catches in his throat. He’s beautiful - dark hair, flawless skin, plump lips, round cheeks, dark eyes and his expression is so innocent that it hurts Yoongi’s heart. Only then does he realise the black ears on top of his head, and the lack of a collar around his thin neck. He’s a stray hybrid puppy.

In the time it takes Yoongi to register it, the puppy has scrambled up and ran away, nearly crying out of fear of the scary human who found him again. What if he’s taken to the pound? He can’t go back there, not again.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi starts to leave presents for Jimin, hoping to gain his trust

It’s 3 days later when Yoongi finally goes back to that spot. He can’t help but worry about the little puppy hybrid out on the streets. He may pretend not to care, but Yoongi really can’t stop thinking about how awful it would be for the hybrid to be all alone. If he’s caught and taken to the pound, then he’ll have a roof over his head and some food, but he’ll be stuck there. The HPA doesn’t have a huge presence in South Korea yet, so Yoongi knows they mistreat the hybrids there.

Even if the hybrid doesn’t get caught, he’ll surely starve or freeze. Yoongi feels a little stab in his heart when he thinks about such a little thing being scared and alone. The hybrid had big eyes that looked so scared, yet so innocent. He could be in a lot of trouble with some of the sick perverts who prowl the streets at night. Yoongi knows what can happen to cute little hybrids like that at night.

So he packs an old rucksack of his with a warm blanket, some snacks, a pair of gloves and one of Yoongi’s old t-shirts. If he wants to approach the puppy, then he’s going to need to get him used to Yoongi’s scent. He plans to leave the backpack in the alley, and go back the next day. Maybe the hybrid will want more food, so he’ll come back and look for it. If he’s more used to Yoongi’s scent by then, he’s more likely to trust the human. Yoongi thinks it’s a pretty good plan.

The small puppy hybrid is cowering behind a set of bins when Yoongi gets to the little alley they’d bumped into each other at. He’s trembling from both fear and cold, clinging to his torn hoodie like his last life line. It probably is, to be quite honest.

His ears prick up and his nose twitches when he watches the human place a bag down just out of sight of the main street. He can smell food! The hybrid wants to run straight over, but he knows that he has to stay hidden. At least for a little while. He doesn’t trust this human, so he can’t just bounce on over and lick his face as thanks for the supplies he can smell. Even if he does want to.

It never even crosses the puppy’s mind that the bag could be for anyone else, and if Yoongi knew that, his heart would jump for joy. The bag is just for that little puppy, and he sure as hell knows it.

It takes another 5 days of Yoongi dropping off more supplies before the hybrid finally approaches him. Yoongi had been worried about losing all of his bags, but the hybrid would leave the bags after the first day - he’d been taking the things out of the new bag and placing them into the first one to carry around. The thought warms Yoongi’s heart - it’s probably too big for him, and he must look adorable with Yoongi’s clothes swamping him.

But what Yoongi doesn’t know, or even have an inkling of, is how much his drop-offs have really helped. The food is always welcome, but it’s his very scent that’s keeping the puppy safe. If he passes other hybrids in the street, he just smells of the human who’s hoodie he’s wearing. The warm material masks his scent completely, and hides his from prying eyes due to its big hood. The puppy hybrid couldn’t be more thankful.

That’s why he decided to wait around to finally meet the human who’s given him so much. He’s nervous, but he doesn’t want to be rude. He has a lot more confidence now, and he’s used to the scent of his guardian angel - that’s what the hybrid has started to refer to the human as in his head. The scent of coffee and cinnamon has become familiar and comforting to the puppy, so he’s not as nervous, although Yoongi wouldn’t be able to tell this by looking at him.

Yoongi gasps with concern when he sees the hybrid curled up beside two bags - one the empty one Yoongi had dropped off the previous day, and the other strapped to the boy. Yoongi was right. The clothes and bag do swamp the puppy, giving him huge sweater paws. But Yoongi doesn’t take a second to notice, assuming that the hybrid is hurt. He wears a pout on his face and his eyes look teary and scared, like the first time Yoongi had ever made eye contact with him. But the hybrid isn’t hurt, that’s just how he looks. He perks up to Yoongi’s eyes when the human comes into view, bag strung on one of his shoulders.

Yoongi breathes a sigh of relief when the puppy jumps up, not quite smiling but not scowling. It’s not a proper greeting, but it’s a great start. It’s enough for Yoongi.


	3. Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi can't. Jimin can't.

“Hey,” Yoongi says, voice barely above whisper in case he scares the hybrid off by being too loud. He gently sets his rucksack down at his feet, stifling a smile at the way the hybrid’s eyes follow it eagerly, “My name is Yoongi. Min Yoongi. I won’t hurt you, I’ve just brought you some more things. You’ve been getting my presents?” Yoongi continues softly. Part of him is screaming right now - he’s using the same tone he would use when his ex-boyfriend threatened to leave. It’s his ‘ticking time-bomb’ voice. He hates that he’s hearing it again, when it’s something reserved for being afraid to lose something.

In all honesty, after the break up Yoongi thought he’d never be afraid to lose anything ever again. Not after he left. His boyfriend, his true love, left him and took Yoongi’s heart with him. But somehow, looking at this hybrid in front of him (dirty, skinny and scared) he feels it beating again. It’s terrifying,

“J-J-Ji… I… J-“ The hybrid stutters, before tears begin to well up in his eyes. Why can’t he get the words out? The human - _Yoongi_ \- is going to get bored of waiting for a stupid hybrid to stutter out his name, he just knows it! Then he’ll lose the food and the warmth and the care he provided. He’ll go to the pound or his old owners will find him and then he’ll be stuck there and why can’t just he say his name?!

Yoongi can see the turmoil on the hybrid’s face, and it’s starting to hurt him. He wonders why he’s so scared, but he can’t quite grasp it. But he can see that the puppy is beginning to panic, and that’s the last thing Yoongi needs. Before he even knows what he’s doing, he’s leaning down to peer into his face, knocking back his hood to scratch behind his ears gently. He knows it helped his family dog growing up, so this can’t be that different.

Jimin’s inner monologue begins to quiet down when he feels the fingers behind his floppy ears. He even leans into the feeling, closing his eyes and letting his tongue flop out. He hears a small laugh, and opens his eyes to see Yoongi looking at him with an emotion that the puppy can’t quite place,

“Jimin,” The hybrid whispers, suddenly able to find the words when he’s being comforted like that. Yoongi smiles widely and stands up slowly, tugging the hood back up before the hybrid (Jimin, apparently) can worry. The fondness in Yoongi’s eyes doesn’t subside, and he stands up, gazing down at the cute little hybrid, wishing he could tuck him up in a warm blanket and feed him and care for him and…

No, Yoongi can’t. He can’t let himself imagine that, because Jimin probably doesn’t want to go home with someone like Yoongi. He’s not rich enough to keep someone around, and a hybrid won’t be much different. If Yoongi gets his hopes up, then he’ll just get hurt again. That’s why Yoongi makes the next few decisions the way he does,

“Here’s your supplies for today. I’ll be back tomorrow with some more,” Yoongi says quickly, grabbing the empty one he dropped off yesterday and walking off before Jimin can protest. It’s not like Jimin was expecting anything but maybe he was. He’s never had his ears scratched like that before. It almost felt as if Yoongi cared. But of course, not even a kind human like Yoongi could love a dirty, unwanted hybrid like Jimin. It’s no wonder he ran off so quick. Yoongi didn’t care about Jimin as much as Jimin had hoped. It’s another night on the streets for the lonely hybrid. Not even Yoongi’s blanket can wrap up the hurt Jimin feels at being rejected. Again.

Yoongi wipes tears from his eyes as he storms into his apartment, wishing he wasn’t such a coward. It’s just a hybrid, it’s not like his ex-boyfriend! All it wants is love and care and some ear scratches and that’s okay but for some reason Yoongi just can’t bring himself to do it. Maybe there’s just no love left in his heart to give. The way he cries into his pillow as he thinks about that hybrid, all alone again, tells him differently though. He can try again tomorrow, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOPS my finger slipped and there's some angst now - if you're here from my tumblr (taehyungiejiminie95) I'm sorry you have to deal with my angst here too!! <3


	4. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi really is trying, it's just a bit tricky

Yoongi doesn’t try again tomorrow. Yoongi doesn’t try to talk to the little hybrid, Jimin, like he promised himself that he would. He just leaves the supplies behind and walks away quickly, not bothering to notice the heartbroken little puppy who watches the sulky human storm off. Before yesterday, Yoongi would take his time leaving it, concealing it well enough to be unseen, but not so well that Jimin wouldn’t be able to find it. Jimin had appreciated the effort. But today, Yoongi had dumped it by a bin and hurried off. That hurt Jimin a lot.

It really does make Jimin feel worthless, especially since yesterday was the first time he had properly (and willingly) interacted with Yoongi. He just knows he did something to ruin it. He always does. That’s why his old family beat him, it’s why the other hybrids are so mean, it’s why nobody wants him, it’s why he’s a worthless little hybrid who’ll never be good enough. Jimin always messes up.

Back in his apartment, Yoongi is close to tearing his hair out in frustration as he paces back and forth. He’s skipped his lecture, and he’ll probably be late for work too if he can’t pull himself together. He hates that he has to be so nervous and so scared of caring again. Just because some asshole walked out on him because he’s not some billionaire, it doesn’t mean he can’t ever care for anything ever again! Yoongi knows that so well, he just doesn’t know how to put that into action.

But one thing is for sure: Jimin needs some help, and Yoongi needs to give it to him.

It’s three days after their first real interaction that Yoongi finally plucks up the courage to wait around for Jimin again. He leans back against the alleyway after work, looking around for any sign of the floppy-eared puppy that he’s been leaving supplies for.

Jimin’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head when Yoongi doesn’t run away after setting the bag down. He doesn’t understand - Jimin thought he’d upset Yoongi too much and scared him off, but he’s here! He’s really right there and waiting for Jimin! It takes no more than 45 seconds for Jimin to decide he wants to trust the human again, before exiting his hidey hole and bounding over to Yoongi, a bright smile causing his eyes to scrunch up in his excitement.

Yoongi feels his heart stop, and he’s equal parts scared and thrilled. On the one hand, it makes him want to run away and hide and _just not care_ , but it also makes him want to pet the boy again, take him home and clean him up and _just care_. So it’s shakily that Yoongi extends a hand to reach to push Jimin’s hood down again. The smaller of the two only flinches for a second, before shifting forward in hope that he’ll be treated with scratches behind his ears like last time. He’s not disappointed,

“You’re freezing,” Yoongi mumbles, more to himself than the hybrid, who’s once again leaning into the human’s hands, eyes closed as he wishes this could last forever. Jimin’s ears and his hair are cold to touch, and Yoongi knows that’s a very bad thing. He decides to take a chance, reaching a hand forward to gently touch Jimin’s nose and test the temperature. Yoongi notes that the hybrid is definitely cold, and it only strengthens his resolve to carry out the plan forming is his head, “Why don’t you come home to my apartment tonight?” He suddenly says, unable to stop himself.

Jimin’s eyes are suddenly open wide, and he stares up at the human with a mix of hope and fear. He wants to run, not wanting to get trapped again, but he also wants to trust the kind eyes that look warmly into his. Jimin doesn’t know what to do.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin go home

Yoongi senses the hybrid’s hesitation, and smiles thinly, standing up and letting his hands drop to his sides. He sighs as his heart breaks, knowing he should’ve juts kept his mouth shut. Why does Yoongi always ruin things?

But Jimin’s heart is overflowing with joy that overrides his fear, causing a smile to cross his face that once again knocks the very breath out of Yoongi’s lungs. He’s not thinking of his past or the pain that comes with it anymore - just this slightly grumpy human that really wants to take care of him! Of Jimin! The lonely little hybrid who’d literally ran into him twice. Yoongi really wants to care for Jimin, even if it’s only for night. That thought fills Jimin with something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Hope.

A hand runs through Yoongi’s messy hair when Jimin doesn’t reply, and his shoulders sag. He can’t even look at Jimin, not wanting to face the rejection he was experiencing. But then he feels a cold weight against his chest, and he looks down to see a black mop of hair nuzzling into him. Yoongi sighs in relief and awe as Jimin tries to cuddle into him. Admittedly, he’s a little surprised but who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

“It’s not much but it’s home,” Yoongi breaths quietly a while later when he opens the door to his apartment. He’s a little embarrassed of the fact that it’s on the poor side of town, it’s messy and it’s only got 3 rooms (a bedroom, a bathroom and a living space) but Jimin doesn’t seem to care. The little hybrid seems hesitant, but only because he hasn’t been inside someone’s home for a long time. He nearly forgets to wipe his feet and take his shoes off! Jimin’s hands are numb from the cold so he struggles to untie the laces, but Yoongi smiles shyly to himself and kneels down to help him.

Jimin’s chest feels tight, but only in the best way. He really appreciates the help, although he can’t help the blushing that comes with being helped to complete such a simple task. Yoongi doesn’t say a word, though, deciding that it doesn’t warrant it. He even helps Jimin up afterwards, before shuffling awkwardly in his spot,

“There’s a bathtub through the door on the left. There’s plenty of hot water and you can shower if you prefer, but everything’s there. I’ll get you some clothes while you wash up,” Yoongi says, nodding triumphantly when the words come out sounding sure. But he goes to move away, and Jimin doesn’t. He’s not upset that the hybrid didn’t go straight away, he’s just annoyed that he didn’t consider the possibility that Jimin would be nervous, “What’s wrong?” He asks sweetly,

“I can’t wash myself,” Jimin mumbles, face going red under Yoongi’s gaze. Yoongi had said it so flippantly that Jimin can’t help but realise that he’s expected to just know how to do these things. But he was never taught. His old family washed him when he was little, and when he got older he was just doused with cold water if he got mucky or too bloody. At the pound, they just hosed the hybrids down and that was it. It’s not Jimin’s fault he can’t, but he still feels useless.

Yoongi reacts quickly, cooing quietly as he pets the hybrid’s head, knowing from the past two times that it calms him down. It works just as well this time, and Jimin leans into his hand again. Neither the hybrid nor the human think they’ll ever get over that feeling,

“You don’t need to worry. I can run you a bath and wash you,” Yoongi suggests, not really minding so long as Jimin doesn’t shake off everywhere like a real dog. At the sound of that suggestion, Jimin looks up at meets Yoongi’s eyes for the first time that day. It warms Yoongi’s heart to see such a surprised expression when he simply offered to do a caretaking role. For a fleeting moment, Yoongi thinks maybe it won’t just be tonight that Jimin comes to stay.


	6. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi washes Jimin and something begins to change for the two of them

Yoongi surprises himself with how much he genuinely enjoys washing Jimin. It’s a nice and calm time where Jimin seems to become so much more comfortable with Yoongi, if the way he nuzzles his nose into Yoongi’s wrists is anything to go by.

Jimin appreciates how warm the water is, soaking into his skin and warming him up in a way that he hasn’t felt for a long time. He loves the smell of Yoongi’s soaps, because it envelopes him in the wonderful scent he’s grown used to after wearing Yoongi’s hoodie and sleeping under his blankets. He is a little embarrassed at how dirty the water goes as he soaks, but Yoongi doesn’t mention it so he forgets about it shortly. Instead of washing Jimin’s hair with the dirty water, Yoongi just fills a jug and tilts Jimin’s head back so the water doesn’t get in his eyes,

“This will be warmer than the bath water,” He notes, reluctant to draw Jimin’s attention to how dirty he is. Yoongi isn’t sure what he expected from a hybrid who lives on the street and really doesn’t smell great, but he is astonished at the state of him. It hurts Yoongi’s heart to have to hear Jimin whimper as the knots are combed out of his hair, and how he winces if he sits a certain way in the tub. The little puppy must have been through hell.

The whole process of bathing Jimin doesn’t take long, although Yoongi does wash Jimin’s body gently with a sponge four times and shampoo his hair three times as well as conditioning it twice. He tries to brush over the fact that he spends 10 minutes massaging suds into Jimin’s scalp, too captivated by the effect on the hybrid to pull away quickly.

Afterwards, Yoongi pulls the plug out and helps Jimin stand up (he tells Yoongi his body is jelly from the hot water) and pours another warm jug of water over the boy’s body to take off any surface dirt left from being in the dirty water. Jimin then gets wrapped up in a fluffy white towel, and Yoongi puts another one around his shoulders to catch the drips from his hair and ears. Yoongi made sure to do it quickly, not wanting the puppy to shake off all over the bathroom like he probably wants to.

Jimin proves Yoongi right when they’re both in Yoongi’s cramped bedroom. The towel falls to the floor before Yoongi can catch it, and Jimin’s shaking off rapidly, sending splatters all over the place. Yoongi gets sprayed, but can’t even find the will to be angry. A fond laugh leaves his lips as he wipes his face with his sleeve, and looks up to see Jimin beaming, eyes scrunched up in a way that makes Yoongi want to tuck him up and protect him from the world,

“I think these clothes are too big on me,” Jimin tells Yoongi, voice muffled by the sweater that he’s pulling on. Yoongi laughs for the second time that evening, and it’s such a light and genuine sound that he can’t help but notice it’s a sound he hasn’t heard for such a long time. Since before his boyfriend left him.

Jimin loves the gummy smiles Yoongi wears when he thinks he can’t be seen. He’s been handling the hybrid with such care that Jimin can’t help but need to trust him and want to be cared for by him. After what he’d been through with his last family and the pound, he’d vowed never to trust another human. But something’s changing.

It’s not just Jimin.

It’s getting quite late when Jimin whines loudly, looking at Yoongi with his beautiful puppy eyes, telling Yoongi that he’s tired. Yoongi understand immediately - Jimin’s had a busy day, so he definitely needs some sleep. Although society states that hybrids shouldn’t be treated as humans, and should know that they’re the same as any animal, Yoongi feels a little different. The only difference is the slight variations in DNA, so that’s why Yoongi leads Jimin to his own bed, helping Jimin create a little nest to sleep in. Yoongi takes the couch that night - but only after petting Jimin until he falls asleep.

Yoongi can’t help but look at the small pout on Jimin’s lips as he snores softly, curled up tightly in his make-shift nest of pillows and blankets. His eyes trace over his soft hair and ears, taking in how much better he looks now he’s clean and warm. His fingers continue to scratch behind Jimin’s ears, and he wonders if anyone’s ever looked at him the way he’s looking at Jimin right now. Yoongi considers that maybe he can’t provide for Jimin long term, but he pushes that thought away as quickly as he can. He drifts off to selfish thoughts of getting Jimin a collar, and of adopting him as his very own companion.


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi leaves Jimin alone but that's no good

Yoongi finds himself smiling sheepishly as he pulls his boots on, ready to head off for his early lecture at university. He woke up to Jimin snoring and sniffling next to him, radiating heat like a big hot water bottle. He’d looked so sweet, his eyes puffed up from sleep and his lips pouting like someone had tugged on his tail in his dream. Yoongi would’ve stayed to pet him, but the ridiculous amount of money he pays for university is screaming, so he’s hurrying around to get himself ready.

Just before he leaves, Yoongi pauses. Jimin doesn’t know where he’s going and Yoongi doesn’t want the puppy to worry so he needs to let him know. But when he peers around the bedroom door, Yoongi’s heart breaks at the thought of making the hybrid wake up, so he just grabs a pad an pen, scrawling a note to say that he’s at school and he’ll be back with lunch by 12. He places it on the bedside table and glances over Jimin one last time before leaving.

There’s a bounce in Yoongi’s step that hasn’t been there for a long time over the course of the morning. Heads turn when he enters the class with a smile - a real genuine smile - and takes a seat at the front. People whisper to one another, asking if there’s a new student. Barely anybody recognises the man that usually comes into early lectures in sweatpants and a heavy frown, carrying a large cup of black coffee and a neck pillow.

Something’s changing in Yoongi, and he’s not so scared of it now.

He heads to a shop shortly after his lecture, picking up a few necessities (like some cans of food and some sandwiches and this weird hybrid shampoo that he didn’t really have the money for) and quickly rushing back home to see Jimin. He’s giddy in a way he hasn’t been since way before his ex left him, and Yoongi is beyond overjoyed to feel like this again. Complete.

When Yoongi comes up to his apartment, he’s still got a stupidly wide smile on his face. He thinks he can hear something weird inside, but he doesn’t take any notice. Jimin’s probably bumbling about, exploring. Yoongi wouldn’t expect anything less from the hybrid, considering that the environment is so new to him. Then Yoongi opens the door.

His apartment is absolutely trashed. The armchairs are torn and flipped over, his table is on it’s side, his carpet has been torn up at the corners, there are scratches on the door, and that’s just the living space. The fridge door has one hinge broken, there’s food all over the floor, a glass has been smashed, and his dining table has bite marks up the leg. Yoongi feels like crying as he sets the bags down next to him, closing the door and calling for Jimin. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if the puppy is gone.

That’s when he hears a faint crying from his bathroom. Yoongi runs over and tries the door handle, but it won’t open. He can hear Jimin crying and bashing around behind the door, and it’s making Yoongi panic. He shouts for Jimin to get back, and then kicks as hard as he can just below the lock. It takes several tries, but the door eventually bursts open, allowing Yoongi entry.

Jimin’s curled up in the corner of the bathtub, crying and whining like… well like a puppy. It breaks Yoongi’s heart to see the hybrid so upset that he forgets all about the damage to his apartment and how much it’s going to cost him to replace. All he can think of is how small and vulnerable Jimin looks. He’s quieter now though, eyes wide as he looks up at Yoongi. He sniffles, but no fresh tears fall. Jimin is by no means calm, but it’s better now. Yoongi’s home.


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi calms Jimin down and comes up with a solution

Jimin had woken up warm and cared for, with the memory of Yoongi’s fingers carding through his hair and petting his ears. Best of all, he felt clean! Jimin had smiled when he realised he smelt like Yoongi. He stretched out and sniffed a little bit, wanting to smell the real Yoongi, but when he couldn’t smell him, he sat up and whined. Where’s Yoongi? When his whining didn’t bring anything, he got up from the warm bed and looks around. He sees some paper on the bedside table and looks at it, but Jimin knows it’s pointless. He can’t read.

It had taken about 10 minutes for Jimin to start panicking. Yoongi isn’t in the house at all, so that means he left Jimin already! The thought of being all alone again frightens the little hybrid, and he gets destructive when he’s scared. He’s like a teething puppy, biting and gnawing at everything. But it’s more frantic, and Jimin cried and whined as he accidentally destroyed Yoongi’s apartment, eventually locking himself in the bathroom without meaning to. He had crawled into the bathtub, crying and beginning to accept the fact that nobody wants him.

Then Yoongi had kicked the door down, and Jimin stopped crying.

Yoongi’s stood looking into the bathtub with a horrified expression. He didn’t realise Jimin suffered with separation anxiety, or he would’ve never left him alone for so long without any kind of training. He sighs as he leans down to scoop the puppy up into his arms. Jimin whines quietly and nuzzles into Yoongi without shame. It’s the first time they’ve ever come into contact without Yoongi explicitly warning the hybrid first, but neither of them seem to care. Yoongi uses one arm to support the puppy, and the other pets his ears gently, hopping it’ll calm him down. Luckily it does, and Jimin gets to a point where Yoongi can ask him questions,

“What happened?” He whispers, moving an armchair upright so that he can sit down with Jimin. The puppy quickly scrabbles around and fidgets until he’s wrapped around Yoongi, and the human silently wonders if there’s some kind of koala DNA in him with an ironic chuckle. Jimin looks up at Yoongi with tearful eyes,

“You- you were gone and I got scared. ‘M sorry,” He whimpers, but Yoongi only shakes his head and rubs behind Jimin’s ears as he assures him that it’s okay. He asks him about the note, but Jimin just shakes his head sadly, “Can’t read,” He admits with a pout. Yoongi’s heart clenches at how sweet and vulnerable he is, and silently wonders if he’s ever like to learn. That can wait though. Yoongi has a very scared puppy, a trashed apartment and a lecture in two hours. He shifts Jimin a little so that he can grab his shopping bag, fishing out a sandwich,

“Have some lunch, Jimin. I have to go out again soon so you’ll have to come with me,” Yoongi says, without hesitating. He knows that he’ll only stop himself if he doesn’t say it quickly. Jimin looks at Yoongi with his big eyes again, stuttering as he tries to formulate a response. Jimin’s chest is tight at the thought of going out with Yoongi, like he’s really his owner! Jimin has to settle for a nod, curling up further into Yoongi as he thinks about a world where he could be Yoongi’s pet.


	9. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi takes Jimin to class and says something unexpected

Jimin walks closely to Yoongi’s side as they walk through the campus, heading to Yoongi’s afternoon lecture. Admittedly Jimin is quite on edge, being back outside _and_ with his ears on display. He just knows everyone’s looking at him and judging him. He very nearly reaches out to grab Yoongi’s hand but decides not to. Yoongi’s already done so much for him and Jimin doesn’t want to push it.

In all truth, everyone is staring at Yoongi and Jimin. Yoongi’s pretty notorious on this side of the campus for being a bit of a lone wolf, always grumpy and frowning, warding off any chance of company. It’s been like that for a while, apparently since his boyfriend dumped him. Nobody really knows, since Yoongi’s incredibly private, but it’s obvious that something’s different. First of all he turned up to a morning lecture with a smile, and now he has someone with him? An adorable someone, at that,

“How are you doing? You hungry?” Yoongi asks as he gestures for Jimin to sit down in the empty seat next to him. Jimin nods twice - he’s okay and he’s hungry too. Yoongi smiles down at the hybrid and digs into his rucksack, digging out a chocolate bar for himself and a cereal bar for Jimin. He needs to research about Jimin’s diet when he gets the chance - chocolate makes dogs sick, but Yoongi’s not sure about dog hybrids. He doesn’t really want to try it and make Jimin sick.

The lecture is probably going to bore Jimin, but luckily Yoongi thought ahead. While Jimin had a nap, Yoongi had put some things in his rucksack for him which he’s now hand over to Jimin - a blanket in case he wants to nap, Yoongi’s phone so that he can play games, a bottle of water and a beanie in case Jimin gets nervous and wants to hide his ears. The last item is what Jimin is most thankful for, quickly pulling it on so that he just looks like a normal boy… a normal boy curling up on a chair and fidgeting under a blanket. The smile on Yoongi’s face is so wide that it’s almost painful, and he can’t help reaching a hand to slip under Jimin’s beanie, petting his ears subtly while he takes notes with his other hand.

The lecture goes down uneventfully, other than Jimin beginning to snore softly towards the end. Yoongi feels a lot more focussed than usual, taking in almost everything, only distracted when Jimin shifts a little to get closer to Yoongi’s pets. It’s sweet, so Yoongi doesn’t even care about a few people staring at him and Jimin. That’s until he gets outside the lecture hall, a sleepy Jimin in tow,

“Hey there, Yoongi,” A sickly voice drawls, and Yoongi’s body tenses. He automatically grabs Jimin’s hand, and the sleepy hybrid grumbles at the sudden movement, leaning into Yoongi’s arm without thinking. Jimin might as well be asleep standing up for all the attention he’s paying. Yoongi’s full attention is trained on the man in front of him. His ex,

“What do you want?” Yoongi spits, venom building up inside of him. Just seeing him pisses of Yoongi beyond belief, and he’s slightly surprised to see that it doesn’t hurt his heart the way it used to. There’s just blind rage, simmering just below the surface,

“Just coming by to see you. I heard you’ve got a new toy, but I must admit I was expecting more than a skinny little hybrid. It look like you pulled him off the streets!” Yoongi winces at that, and his ex latches onto the involuntary reaction, “Oh my God, you did! You found a stray and you took him in! I should’ve known, it’s not like you can afford to buy one,” Yoongi rolls his eyes and nudges Jimin, who barely responds. Yoongi sighs and begins to walk off,

“Yes I can. Actually, I’m taking him to get officially adopted next week, when I have time. Why don’t you just go choke on a big, rick cock?” Yoongi snarls, marching off. Maybe Jimin did hear that, and maybe he did feel butterflies, but maybe he didn’t want to mention it. Maybe he wanted to wait for Yoongi to tell him, just in case it was a lie. Maybe Yoongi did want to adopt him, but maybe he just said that to hurt the other man he was talking to. The other man sure does look surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at updating regularly recently, I'm doing exams, so I'm sorry for my irregularity!! <3


	10. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Yoongi really want to adopt Jimin?

When Yoongi doesn’t bring up the adoption during the evening or the next few days, Jimin gets worried. Maybe Yoongi really did just say it to make that other man go away. Jimin could tell Yoongi really didn’t like him, and the other man smelled weird. Jimin’s been worried that bringing it up would make Yoongi mad, so he just didn’t.

But Yoongi hadn’t put Jimin back on the streets yet, so that must be a good sign. Jimin sleeps in Yoongi’s bed, and sometimes Yoongi joins him. If Jimin has a bad dream, Yoongi always runs in, his hair sticking up all over the place and looking so soft in his big shirts and basketball shorts. He always pets Jimin’s ears until the puppy is whining for more, and that fills Jimin with a sense of security that he hasn’t felt for a long time.

Yoongi does have every intention of adopting Jimin soon, but there’s a lot of issues. First of all is money. Jimin will probably need all kinds of shots that Yoongi really can’t afford, even if the adoption fee isn’t through the roof. Then there’s the problem of Jimin himself. Yoongi is worried that maybe Jimin doesn’t want to get adopted, or maybe there’ll be issues with the papers. It’s well known that stray hybrids are often there because they ran away from the pound of their previous owners. If Jimin is still registered with his previous owners and Yoongi takes him to an agency to adopt him, he’ll be taken away. Yoongi doesn’t want that.

And then there’s the issues of feelings. Yoongi beginning to realise that he doesn’t just feel protective over Jimin, it might be something different. If Yoongi’s actually falling for the little hybrid that’s a problem. It’s like falling in love with a dog… that can talk and feel and love back in the same way. It’s so complicated and Yoongi hates it but he can’t ignore it. If he really does like Jimin, it’s an issue. It’s a huge issue in society, and there’s only a few countries that allow the marriage between a hybrid and a human. Even there, it’s quite frowned upon. Sometimes Yoongi cares, but sometimes he doesn’t. It really does hurt his head to think about,

“Jiminie, do you want me to adopt you?” Yoongi blurts one night, his words so quick that Jimin nearly misses them. He certainly doesn’t miss the way Yoongi calls him ‘Jiminie’, and it warms his heart. Then the other words register and Jimin yelps, head jerking up so that he can meet Yoongi’s eyes. Jimin almost feels like crying, unable to contain his excitement.

For a moment, Yoongi think that the little puppy won’t respond, but then he does. Jimin lets out a sound between a bark and a yelp, his tail breaking free from the jumper he’s wearing as it wags wildly. He lunges forward to wrap his entire body around Yoongi, desperate to be as close as possible. All of his inhibitions fly out of the window in an instant, and he finds himself showering Yoongi in unfiltered affection. Yoongi chuckles and pets Jimin’s head,

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Yoongi teases, unleashing his full smile n the overexcited hybrid, who’s now wriggling around on Yoongi’s lap, “What do you say we go to the vets tomorrow and get you checked out. You’re gonna need some shots,” Yoongi notes, his fingers finding their place behind Jimin’s ears. When Jimin shakes his head with a frown, Yoongi questions him,

“Already got them. When I was a baby puppy and I wasn’t a stray I got them. All clean,” Jimin insists, eyes wide and serious. Yoongi smiles as he stands up, lifting Jimin with ease,

“Okay, pup. Tomorrow we’ll go to an agency, sign some papers and then we’ll get you some nice new clothes and a collar. Sound okay?” Yoongi asks tentatively. The thought of a collar makes Jimin burst with joy. A real collar! Nobody will look at him funny if he has one!

Yoongi smiles fondly at the excited hybrid running around to get ready for bed. To hell with the money problems. Yoongi would spend all his savings on this cutie in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooo I suck for not updating in a while! I'll try to get more regular, sorry!!


	11. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi adopts Jimin, but there are some weird feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! Exam season is close so my updates are sporadic at best! Sorry!! I promise to get better after June 15, when I'll have far more time to write

Yoongi pretends not to be affected when he sees the adoption fees. It’s as much as his monthly rent and honestly he doesn’t know if he’s going to manage well with the new addition. But then he glances over to see Jimin playing with the other hybrids and he can’t bring himself to say no. It’s been a long time since Yoongi’s felt this kind of happiness, and there’s no way that he’ll let it go. Even if it does cost him an arm and a leg, he’ll just take more shifts and work. It’s not an issue,

“Come on then, pup,” Yoongi beckons excitedly. He just signed over a ridiculous amount and agreed for a check up on Jimin’s condition in a month but he doesn’t want to stress right now. He just hopes that buying a collar and some new clothes won’t be as expensive,

“I like this one. It’s pretty,” Jimin whispers, pointing shyly at a black collar with a silver tag to engrave on. Yoongi sighs in relief when he sees the price - it’s very reasonable, and definitely manageable under Yoongi’s budget. He pets Jimin’s ears cutely as he asks to buy it. The hybrid squirms eagerly, barely containing his excitement while they wait to have “Min Jimin” engraved on it, along with Yoongi’s address.

Yoongi had felt a little uncomfortable when registering Jimin’s name. The puppy said he never had a family name, but the adoption certificate required one to complete the process. Jimin didn’t seem to care much about what he was called, as long as Yoongi took care of him. That definitely wasn’t going to be an issue, so Yoongi just shrugged and listed his family name as Min. Might as well, since he was going to be under Yoongi’s care.

That’s something that’s been eating at Yoongi. He’s literally going to be the legal guardian of the hybrid, but he doesn’t feel the kind of fatherly or brotherly love he did for his family dog as a child. It’s something else - something like how he felt in his last relationship. It makes Yoongi feel inexplicably dirty and awful but then he looks at Jimin and he forgets about if for a second,

“Turn around for me,” Yoongi asks kindly, tearing himself away from his thoughts to clip Jimin’s new collar around his neck. The little hybrid seems to swell with pride when Yoongi’s hands fall away, and he shifts it a little until he can feel the tag beneath his fingers. He can’t see it, but he can feel the words beneath his finger - _Min Jimin_. Jimin is Yoongi’s, and maybe Jimin can really let himself trust his owner this time.

Jimin doesn’t know about that word though. Owner. Technically, it’s right. Yoongi owns Jimin, even if he doesn’t act like it. The only time Yoongi ever really acknowledges the fact that Jimin’s a hybrid is when he pets his ears or the times he tucks Jimin’s tail away for class. Sometimes Jimin even feels like an equal. Maybe that’s why he’s got a weird feeling in his chest. He really likes Yoongi, and not the way a pet should like their owner. He wants Yoongi to pet his ears all the time, and he wants to sleep next to Yoongi - and not just because the elder’s warm!

Jimin doesn’t have the words for it, but he wishes that he did. It makes his tail droop when he thinks about it, but then he remembers that Yoongi doesn’t know that Jimin’s a weird hybrid that feels weird things. Jimin hopes he never does.


	12. Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's just a little bit broken, and just a little bit in love. So's Yoongi.

“Min Jimin! Get your little hybrid butt in here!” Yoongi calls from the living room. Jimin’s heart sinks and soars at the sound. On the one hand, being called Min Jimin makes him feel so light and fluffy, but on the other hand that’s Yoongi’s angry voice. He’s heard it a few times when Yoongi was talking down the phone at someone, and Jimin only hoped that the voice would never be directed at him.

Yoongi’s chuckling to himself on the couch. Over the last week or so, he’s been getting more comfortable with Jimin and he’s starting to tease the little puppy more. He’s learned that Jimin doesn’t mind having his tail tugged or being picked up occasionally, so Yoongi’s doing it more often. Today he’s going to try something a little new - Yoongi’s never scolded Jimin before, but today he’s putting on his very best ‘scolding voice’ before pretending to tell Jimin off for not cuddling Yoongi enough that day.

But Jimin never comes out of the bedroom,

“Jiminie?” Yoongi calls, slightly worried. Even if Yoongi calls for Jimin when he’s asleep, the younger always wakes up and shuffles over to Yoongi with a blanket wrapped around him, his tail wagging lazily behind him. For Jimin to not come at all is unchartered territory for Yoongi, and it’s giving him a bad feeling, “Where are you?” Yoongi asks, voice a lot softer now that he’s in the bedroom, still unable to see Jimin.

Jimin is currently cowering under a pile of blankets that he was about to make a little nest with. The sound of Yoongi’s angry voice had scared him so badly that he was struggling to breath, and he couldn’t help but have to hide from it. He didn’t hide very well though, since Yoongi has just laid eyes on a droopy black ear that was sticking out of the blankets. Yoongi sighs, realising what he’d done. When they first met, Jimin was apprehensive and wary of humans. He was dirty and a stray, coupled with his reaction at a brief separation from Yoongi leads Yoongi to believe that Jimin had a less than ideal life before the one he’s growing into now,

“Come on, pup. I was only joking. I just wanted to pet you,” Yoongi coos, kneeling down beside the quivering pile of blankets, “Can you come out? I’ll let you pounce on me if you do it,” Yoongi offers, remembering how when Jimin is more calm and carefree, he’s grown to like jumping on Yoongi, despite his elder’s playful groans. At those words, Jimin sticks his head out of his nest, looking at Yoongi with curious eyes. Yoongi feels his heart squeeze at the sight of Jimin’s ears - one sticking up and one flopping down onto his forehead among his messy hair,

“Not mad?” Jimin asks, not able to form a full sentence through his pout. Yoongi shakes his head with a smile and holds his arms out so that Jimin gets the idea. After just a moment of hesitation, Jimin lunges forward and into Yoongi arms, giggling and smiling as he wraps around the elder as tight as he can. Yoongi’s coming to understand that Jimin is a very trusting little puppy. The cynical side of him can’t help but think that’s why he’s been hurt in the past,

“Are you sure you’re a little puppy? You seem like a little koala cub to me,” Yoongi teases, deciding to stick to the light-hearted teasing for now. _Flirting_ , a voice hisses in the back of his mind, but Yoongi pushes it back. He’s not _flirting_ , he just wants to make his little puppy happy.

And Yoongi’s little puppy is smiling. His face is red as he buries himself into Yoongi’s warmth, and the words he wants to say are right on the tip of his tongue. It’s love that Jimin feels. He’s been thinking about it for a week - and a week is a long time to be thinking about something, in Jimin’s opinion - and Jimin’s more and more sure that he loves Yoongi.

He loves snuggles in the morning and the affectionate ear scratches. He loves how Yoongi fixes Jimin with a cap and one of Yoongi’s big hoodies when he has to work so he can sit in the coffee shop and not have to be out of Yoongi’s sight for a few minutes. He loves when Yoongi cooks for him and helps him wash. He loves when Yoongi ruffles his hair, even though he whines. He loves when Yoongi smiles in his direction, that wide gummy one when Jimin does something cute. He just loves Yoongi.

If Jimin could just open his mouth and say the words he knows he wants to, he would. He just needs to try a little bit harder,

“I think I-“ Jimin starts, pulling back to look at Yoongi. Yoongi’s looking up at him with hope in his eyes, and Jimin gulps. What if he’s disappointed? What if he’s hoping for something else? Maybe he’s hoping Jimin will say he wants to go back to the streets. It would never work. But he has to try, right? “I think I love…” His voice trails off for a second time, and Yoongi waits with bated breath. This is it, Yoongi will finally get to admit his feelings back because he’s far too nervous to instigate it, “I think I love waffles,” Jimin finishes with a sigh. He chickened out, “I think I love waffles. Can we have some for dinner?” He covers seamlessly, and Yoongi’s heart sinks. Not yet, then. Maybe not ever. Maybe Jimin doesn’t feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back again with a sporadic update! It's a little longer than I usually update as a little sorry present~ One month until I can start updating regularly again!


	13. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi lets slip his little secret

Ever since that moment, Yoongi’s done his very best to ignore whatever he feels for Jimin, and Jimin’s done the same. Neither one wants to admit what’s going on in their hearts and risk losing the other. They both pretend that the feelings are going to go away at some point, even though they know deep in the hearts that such a thing could never happen. It’s not in the cards for them.

It all bubbles over one day after Yoongi’s shift at work. He’s waiting outside the coffee shop for Jimin, who really wanted to finish his hot chocolate before he went, and Yoongi took no issue in that. He’s not even 5 feet away, and can actually see the little hybrid tucking his ears back every few seconds when they flop into his face. It’s cute,

“Not a surprise to see you here. I guess you really need the money to support you and your mutt,” Yoongi hears a few metres away, and wants to smack his own head against the brick wall he’s leaning against to make the voice shut up, “Why did you turn out like this? You had me, and now you’ve reduced yourself to a freak who likes strays. It’s sad,” Yoongi’s vile ex spits, and Yoongi can feel a growl build up in his own throat,

“His name is Jimin, and he’s not a stray. Any hybrid is an upgrade from you anyway. It’s sad that you follow me around when you have a big dicked sugar daddy of your own. Get out of here,” Yoongi snarls, already fed up with this. Why does this always happen to him? He was finally getting used to life pretending not to love Jimin and now this asshole shows up and reminds Yoongi of his worst moments, which only makes Jimin shine brighter in his mind’s eyes,

“An upgrade? Well then, it seems that you’re a freak who loves dogs,” The other man fires back and Yoongi very nearly loses his temper. How dare he assume things, and how dare he call Jimin a dog like he’s some common animal?! Jimin is more than that. Jimin’s kind and sweet and he’s worth more to Yoongi than this money whore ever was,

“No, I’m a freak that loves Jimin! Now get lost,” Yoongi yells, taking a step towards the chuckling face of his ex. It’s only at the very last second that Yoongi realises he was laughing at something. It’s Jimin. He’s right behind him and he’s definitely heard anything and now the hybrid’s going to be scared and Yoongi just messed it all up and he can’t breathe. He narrows his eyes at the one who gives him no break, and walks off, gesturing vaguely for Jimin to follow along.

Yoongi’s mind is racing - what has he done? He never wanted this, and now Jimin must be so scared of Yoongi. He was meant to be his owner, to care for him and protect him from harm. But he had to go and develop feelings that ruined that and got in the way. How is he meant to face the younger now?

Jimin’s mind is racing too. Why is Yoongi so mad? He feels the same way that Jimin does! Jimin wishes he could curl up in Yoongi’s lap and sleep in the arms of someone who finally loves him back, but he’s done something wrong. That’s the only explanation for Yoongi being so mad at him. Jimin ruined it, just like he ruins everything.

Yoongi doesn’t talk to Jimin that evening. He eats in silence and leaves a plate for him while he pretends to sleep on the couch. He doesn’t sleep for a long time, until it’s nearly 5am and his mind is too tired to keep going. It’s then that Jimin quietly slips off his collar and leaves it on the coffee table in front of Yoongi, before slipping out of the apartment without making a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're getting towards the end of this story now, I can feel it~~


	14. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi get their ending

Yoongi slumps down against a wall, finally letting his tears well up. It’s still quite early, but he’s been running around the streets of Seoul for so long that the ground is swimming in front of him. Yoongi had jolted awake at about 6am, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up like something’s wrong. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and that’s when he’d seen Jimin’s collar resting on the table in front of him.

After pulling on the closest clothes, Yoongi had ran out onto the streets, Jimin’s collar in hand as he yelled out for him. He asked everyone in sight if they’d seen a little hybrid puppy about 4’ 6” with floppy black ears, but nobody had. It’s coming towards 8am now, but Yoongi still hasn’t found Jimin and he’s nearing his breaking point. It’s with a sick laugh that Yoongi realises he’s sat in the alley he used to come to in order to bring food for Jimin. It seems both months ago and a few minutes ago. He still remembers how Jimin would hide behind the bins and wait for Yoongi to leave before coming out.

A few minutes pass of Yoongi quietly crying when his ears suddenly hear something oddly familiar. Before he really knows what he’s doing, he’s tearing through boxes and bags of rubbish, trying to get through to that little gap in the wall that he knows Jimin used to sleep in. His tears flow freely because that’s Jimin’s whimper, he recognises from when he brushes his hair too roughly or if Jimin stubbed his toe. That’s the sound of his puppy, and suddenly he can see a tuft of messy hair, and then swollen red eyes and then his puppy is curled up in front of him, shivering and afraid,

“Jiminie,” Yoongi whispers, fumbling to pull Jimin into his chest. For a few minutes, Jimin struggles wildly and tries to push Yoongi back, but Yoongi isn’t having any of it. He quietly strokes Jimin’s hair and coos softly, while the hybrid murmurs panicked apologies, “What are you sorry for, hmm? Why are you sorry?” Yoongi asks, fingers becoming tangled in Jimin’s messy hair,

“Was a bad hybrid. Made Yoongi sad,” Jimin whines, unable to form sentences properly in his pain. His body is physically wracked with sobs, and it hurts Yoongi to feel, but it must hurt Jimin more,

“Puppy, no. Don’t think that. Yoongi is the one that made Yoongi sad, not his little puppy,” Yoongi says, and inwardly cringes. Only Jimin could make Yoongi talk like this, and care this much. Even though his heart is breaking apart, he can also feel it repairing itself. Yoongi’s gone a long time without feeling this way, if he’s ever felt this way at all. There was a long time that Yoongi thought he could never feel this, this kind of love, ever again. But he was wrong. He was so wrong,

“But Yoongi was,” Jimin takes a deep breath and clears his throat, “you were ignoring me. Slamming doors and you didn’t look at me,” Jimin can’t even bring himself to meet Yoongi’s eyes, afraid of what he’ll see. He’s been left behind before, and he doesn’t want to go through that again. Not when he feels so strongly for Yoongi,

“I thought I messed things up, and made you hate me. I know you heard what I said, I just got scared when you didn’t say anything. I know you must think I’m so weird,” Yoongi mumbles, brushing Jimin’s hair out of his eyes while he tries to compose himself,

“No, I was so happy because I feel the same, but then you got mad and I thought I did something wrong,” Jimin whispers, and it’s so quiet that his words are nearly swept away by the cold wind. Yoongi only pulls Jimin closer to his chest, before realising what Jimin said. He pauses, and asks Jimin to repeat that, “I thought I did something wrong,”

“No, before that. You said it made you happy,” Yoongi stutters, and his eyes are wide as he waits for Jimin to nod. When Jimin nods, Yoongi lets out the most beautiful and carefree laugh that he’s ever done before. In an instant, he stands up, bringing Jimin with him. The hybrids legs wrap around Yoongi’s small waist effortlessly, and Yoongi fastens Jimin’s collar back around his neck. Jimin hums in appreciation and touches it lightly,

“I love you too,” Jimin whispers, and Yoongi nods, tears welling up in his eyes again as he places a hand on the back of Jimin’s head, wanting to keep him as close as possible for the walk home,

“I know. Now let’s go home, my sweet puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings Strays to a close! Following this I have a VKook and a NamJinSeok fic coming up, so don't forget to check back every now and again if you want to read those!! Thanks for reading, remember to drink water and eat well <3


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later, Yoongi and Jimin are still in love

“Jimin! Come on, get up. We’re going to be late if you don’t get your ass in gear, hurry up,” Yoongi calls up the stairs. It’s been 10 years since Yoongi took the stray hybrid Jimin off the streets, and things are different now, but still just as romantic. They’ve only grown closer and more in love over time, to the point where they got past the laws and sanctions with hybrids. Today they’re going to adopt some kids - some little puppy hybrids that were born just a few weeks ago. They’re technically buying them from a breeder, but for the sake of romance, they say they’re adopting children.

Yoongi’s made a real name for himself over the last 10 years. He graduated university with a mechanics degree, but he hasn’t actually used it ever since. He decided that music was the path for him. He pursued some jobs with a recording studio, and a decade later he’s one of the most renowned producers in Korea. In the world, really. He’s also managed to get Jimin a job there too - he owns his own company, so he can damn well do what he wants. Jimin’s an assistant with Yoongi, and he’s trying to coerce the hybrid into producing a single at the very least. That boy has the voice of an angel,

“I’m already up,” Jimin says innocently, looking up at Yoongi with wide eyes from his place on the kitchen counter. He’s swinging his legs as he sips his tea, and Yoongi can’t help but laugh, “In fact, I was waiting for you,” Jimin teases further, getting down to kiss Yoongi’s cheek,

“Whatever. Just put your shoes on, we’re due there in 15 minutes,” Yoongi says, shooing Jimin towards the door. He still has to calm his nerves and find that shopping list he wrote. Once they pick up the pups, they’ll be heading straight to a few stores to pick up what they need. They’re not totally sure, but the assume they’ll need the normal baby things along with a few chew toys.

Jimin starts crying the moment he sees the new puppies. He kneels down to coo over where they’re laid in their basket, and Yoongi knows just what’s coming. They were coming to pick up two puppies, but Jimin’s whining as his ears droops, tail swinging lazily behind him. There are four puppies, and Yoongi knows that Jimin - as the soft little angel that he is - won’t like the idea of breaking up a family,

“Yoongi…” Jimin calls, puppy eyes already fixed on his face. Yoongi sighs, knowing better than to put up a fight. What Jimin wants, Jimin gets. They go home with twice as many children than they mean to that day. Luckily, the house is already baby-proofed to death, so they only need to pick up some more clothes and toys than they originally planned,

“I love you so much,” Yoongi murmurs later that evening, lips pressed against Jimin’s forehead. The two new parents are exhausted beyond belief, but they’re happier than they’ve been in years. Their family of two has grown to a family of six, and the two men are more than ready to embark on this new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist an epilogue, whoops!!   
> Just to let you know that you guys can commission me! You can contact me via email (taehyungie.jiminie.yoongie@gmail.com) or through tumblr (@taehyungiejiminie95) <3


End file.
